Matchmakers
by Sykic
Summary: When Sora and Kairi receive a scholarship to Twilight Academy, they play matchmakers to bring Roxas and Naminé together, but things go a little unexpected.
1. Prologue

Sykic: Yup my first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction! Please leave comments! Whee! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I'll say it once and I won't say it again!(gets tiresome)I do not own Kingdom Hearts I,CoM,or II!**

* * *

Kairi finally received the letters she'd been expected for almost a year now. She ripped opened the first one and smiled hugely and opened the next one. "Sora! Sora! Come here!" 

"What's up, Kairi?" Sora said breathing heavily as he ran to her.

"Look!" She held up the first letter she had opened. "I just got accepted to Twilight Academy!"

"Oh, so you're going to school there now?" Sora asked with his head down.

"No, of course not. Just for one school year!"

"Well, you'll still be gone for a year."

"No..." Kairi tried to hide a smile. "Because you got accepted too!" She held up the second letter in his face.

"What?" He grabbed the letter from her hand. "Congratulations Sora, you have been selected out of many to attend the Twilight Academy for one school year on scholarship. The school year begins on August 28th, and you will be expected to already be on campus by August 26th to set up your dorm rooms and to get used to the campus." Kairi put down the letter.

"In other words, we're going to Twilight Town!" Kairi said merrily.

"Been there already, w-wait this school doesn't have uniforms, right?" Sora asked, worried. Kairi searched through her letter.

"Oh thank goodness, no uniforms!" Both sighed in relief.

"What about Riku?"

"Sorry." Kairi mumbled. "The scholarships were only for in-coming sophomores." She could sense his disappointment. "C'mon Sora, cheer up. At least you'll see Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette again!"

"Yeah, I guess so. I could survive one school year without him. At least I'll be with you!"

"Yeah!" Kairi jumped in excitement. "You better pack your bags! School starts in a couple of weeks!"


	2. First Day In Campus

August 26 

In the Twilight Academy courtyard, busy students either ran or walked to their own destinations. Kairi was walking through, and also reading one of her many new textbooks. (Sora was too busy enjoying his dorm room) when she ran into someone and spilled all of her and the girl's things to the ground.

"Oh, sorry." Kairi said while picking up the girl's sketchbook and pencils. "Naminé!" She hugged her old friend again.

"Hi, Kairi. I didn't know you went to Twilight Academy."

"I don't." Kairi said happily. "Me and Sora got a scholarship for a year."

"That's great! So how are you and Sora doing?"

"Also great. I'm his girlfriend now. So what room are you bunking in?"

"Umm..." Naminé pulled a piece of paper out of her sketchbook. (Most dresses don't have pockets.) "Room B1633." Kairi pulled out a similar piece of paper from her textbook.

"I got Room B1633 too! Yay! So let's get back to our dorms!"

"Yeah!"

"Isn't it so cool that we have the same rooms?" The two girls giggled all the way back to Room 1633 on the second floor in the girls' dorm building. Naminé opened the door to see bunk beds and a single bed on the other side of the room and a dressing screen in another corner and Olette unpacking her clothes into the closet. "OLETTE!" they both said excitedly.

"Hey you guys, it's gonna be so awesome sharing a dorm with my two best friends!" Olette said.

"So, can I have the top bunk?" Kairi asked. All three girls laughed together.

"I call the lower bunk bed!" Naminé said quickly. "And that leaves Olette with the lone bed on the other side of the room."

"Well, this bed isn't so bad." Olette mentioned as she sat on her new bed.

"And look we have a great view of the nearby lake!" Kairi said.

"Aww…but Room A1633 has a great view of the boys' dorm building." Olette replied.

"Sooo?" Naminé and Kairi both asked.

"Hello? You can see where all the cute guys live!" And they all burst into laughter.



After ten minutes, the girls were all unpacked and sitting on their beds. Kairi was talking to Olette, swinging her feet on her top bunk and Naminé was busy drawing her friends in her new dorm. "So how long have you and Sora been dating?" Olette asked sitting up in her bed.

"Almost half a year." Kairi shifted her attention. "So Naminé…How are you and Roxas doing?" Her head shot up. Now that caught her attention.

"What do you mean by that!" Naminé asked, surprised.

"Ya know, on the romance scale?"

"W-we're just friends. Nothing more." Kairi gave her a dubious look.

"She's right. Roxas and Naminé are just friends. Seriously, we do live in the same school and basically town." Olette told her.

"O-Kay………I gotta use the bathroom." And Kairi left the room with her cell phone hidden in her hand.

In Room A153, in the boys' dorm building, Sora and Roxas lay in their new beds, cheerful to be away from their parents for a whole year. "At least I don't have to wear uniforms like in my old school." Sora said happily on the top bunk with his hands under his head.

"Is there…plaid?" Roxas asked fearfully from the lower bunk.

"Yeah…" Both Sora and Roxas twitched. The door slammed open. "Hey Hayner. Hey that kinda sounds funny. "

"Heh." Hayner came in with a box full of clothes, books, and such. "So I guess I'm in the lone bed in the corner?"

"Yup." Sora and Roxas said at the same time.

They all heard a cell phone ringing. "Oh that's mine." Sora said as he reached into his pocket for his flip phone. He saw Kairi's face on the screen and flipped it open. "Hi, Kairi. What's up?" Roxas and Hayner could hardly hear her voice.

"Can you meet me at the courtyard in a couple of minutes? Please? I need to talk to you."

"Uh…sure see you there." Sora hung up and got up and started to leave the room.

"Why you leaving, Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Gotta meet Kairi. See you guys later." And with that he left. Roxas and Hayner looked at each other.

"Wanna spy on him?" Hayner asked.

"No!" Roxas growled and gave him a disgusted look. "It's an invasion of privacy!"

"Wanna spy on him now?"

"Shut up!"



Kairi was leaning on a tall hedge when Sora finally came. "So Kairi, why'd you want to see me?" He smirked.

"Not for that, idiot! For Roxas and Naminé." She said softly.

"Huh?" Sora scratched his hair.

"We have to try to get them together! From the people I heard, I hear they're JUST FRIENDS!"

"Ooo…Aww…" Sora joked.

"C'mon Sora, I'm not joking! We're like matchmakers now!"

"Wait! 'We're!' What 'we're'! this is all you!" Sora growled, getting angry.

"Aww… c'mon Sora, please? For Roxas and Naminé. Please?" Kairi tried to look as innocent as possible until a few seconds later, Sora sighed.

"What's your plan?" The guys would kill him if they found out how long it took him to cave in. Kairi jumped up and down in excitement and calmed down.

"When are we getting our schedules?" She finally asked.

"I think Hayner said we'd get them by tomorrow night."

"Perfect! Can you hack into the dean's computer?"

"Well, after being with Tron, I think I can handle it. Wait! That's your evil smile, Kairi. I'm scared. Would you mind filling me in?" She laughed to herself.

"Since the school office is connected to the girls' dorm room. It'd be easier if you hide in our closet until about 1 A.M. so we can hack into the dean's computer."

"And why would we hack into the dean's computer?"

"Let's just say we're getting a sneak preview of our schedules. But oh darn it, don't like dorm advisors check if everyone's in their rooms here?"

"Don't worry I'll get Hayner to take care of that." Sora said as he flipped opened his cell phone and held down 5.

"Hey, this is Hayner. Who's this?"

"This is Sora. Can you do a favor for Kairi and me?"


	3. Numbers and Lunch

Sora stayed in the girls' lounge room for the whole day until 8:00 P.M., and hide in Kairi's closet for the time being. And Hayner stuffed pillows into Sora's bed, trying to form his body and spent twenty minutes trying to make it convincing.

"Hayner?" Roxas walked into the room. "Why are you hitting Sora on the back?" _Yes! I fooled someone! But Roxas is always stupid like that._ Hayner thought.

"Oh. H-he…had a uh-backache…Yeah backache! And I was just doing a favor for him."

"That's weird."

"You calling me weird, idiot!" Hayner raged back.

"No, well maybe, but no." He looked at the clock at the end table near the bunk beds. "It's 8:43 and Sora's sleeping. And I always thought he was the last guy to sleep."

"Y-yeah…I guess he was tired or something."

**That same night 1:00 A.M.**

Kairi looked at the clock and saw it was one o'clock already. She heard faint snoring. Olette stirred in her sleep. "Naminé! Stop snoring!" Kairi sighed in relief. And with that instant, Olette fell back down and covered her head with a pillow. Kairi got up and slowly opened her closet. It was Sora who was snoring and sleeping against the wall, obviously fed up with the small closet.

"Sora wake up, you lazy bum!" She whispered as she shook him.

"Huh? Kairi, I want more cotton candy." He mumbled as his head hit the wall again. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Wake up, Sora!" And she kicked him on the side.

"Ow…Kai---" She covered his mouth before he woke anyone up again.

"C'mon it's already 1:05!"

"R-right." He said as he got up and rubbed his side from the pain.

Kairi sighed and dragged him downstairs and to Room A2, the dean's office. She took a bobby pin from her hair and gave it to Sora, who began to pick the lock on the door. "You think there are cameras here?" Kairi asked worried.

"If there are, at least they won't see me." Sora joked as he almost shoved the pin within the lock.

"It's not my fault I wear pink and white. You're lucky you were drawn with that dark outfit." She crossed her arms. "And hurry…"

"Got it!" And Sora opened the door. The office was simple, just a desk with a computer on it and a couple of chairs around it. "There's the computer!" Kairi got to it first and started it up.

Once it was loaded, it immediately asked for a password. "Let's try something." Sora whispered and started pressing multiple keys at once. After a few seconds, "What file to open?" He apparently hacked in. Kairi pointed to one folder.

"That one." She said and he clicked it. They found several files of students including themselves. "Click _Roxas_. And change it so Roxas and Naminé have the same lunch and none of us do." Sora did so and Roxas' schedule appeared.

* * *

8:30-9:30---9:30-10:30---10:30-10:40---10:40-11:15---11:15-12:30---12:30-1:15---1:15-2:15 

English>>>History>>>>Break Time>>Math>>>>>Lunch>>>>>Science>>>>P.E.

* * *

Sora then opened Naminé schedule and altered it.

* * *

8:30-9:30---9:30-9:40---9:40-10:40---10:40-11:15---11:15-12:30---12:30-1:15---1:15-2:15 

History>>Break Time>>P.E>>>>>Math>>>>>>Lunch>>>>>>English>>>Science

* * *

"Okay I made it so they have math and lunch together and none of us do…with them." 

"Aww…They'll have numbers and lunch!" Kairi said as she cupped her hands together. "What about our schedules?"

"No! No! The deal was only Roxas and Naminé! Not you and me! You'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Sora shut down the computer and starting marching off.

"Sora! Wait!" Kairi started going after him. "Don't leave me alone here!"

* * *

Sykic: Sorry if you found my schedules confusing. On Word, I made it actually look like it a schedule but when I uploaded it, it was gone...so I had to improvise. But simply the subject is under the time. 


	4. The Intentional Fall

**August 27th Evening**

"Naminé! Olette!" Kairi screamed as she ran down the hallways back to Room B1633 with rolls of paper gripped in her hand.

"You got the schedules?" Olette asked after she opened the door.

"Yeah!" Kairi held up the papers. "Now let me in!" She saw Naminé looked eager to see her class schedule. Olette opened the door fully to let her in. "Here's Olette's." Kairi handed a piece of paper to her. "And here's Naminé's." And Naminé grabbed her schedule from Kairi. "Gosh, don't have a heart attack." Kairi already looked at her schedule a few minutes ago, she just wanted to see Naminé's reaction. She peered over to Naminé's paper.

"Hey look, you have Math and Lunch with Roxas!" Kairi said enthusiastically.

"How do you know?" Naminé asked.

"Roxas called me because your cell phone was off and asked me to compare his schedule with yours." Kairi lied. "Aww…Numbers and lunch together!"

"How romantic, you have two classes together!" Olette said.

"When are you guys going to cut that romantic stuff out?" Naminé asked, a little irritated.

"When you and Roxas get together." Both girls said giggling. "Let's compare our schedules!" Olette exclaimed. And all girls stood together in a triangle.

"Okay we all have History together. And break time." All sighed. "Only two classes together."

"What! How did you guys get second period lunch and I got stuck with first period!" Naminé exclaimed.

"At least you'll be with Roxas." Kairi joked.

"Hey Naminé, you and me have Science together for last period!" Olette pointed out.

"Wow, one more class together."

* * *

The guys were reading their schedules together. Sora looked over Roxas'. "Man, you guys are lucky you have lunch together." Roxas said, irritated. 

"Hey, you have Math and Lunch with Naminé." Sora said, enthusiastically.

"How do you know?" He asked back.

"Because Kairi called me and she just happened to have Naminé's schedule with her." Sora lied. "So you're having lunch alone…with Naminé."

"Dude!" Hayner held up his hand for a high-five to Roxas.

"Well, that's not so bad." Roxas said as he lied on his bed, rejecting Hayner. "W-wait! Naminé and I are just friends! You guys know that!"

"C'mon Roxas, we know you like Naminé, I still have that text of you telling me." Sora said, smirking, looking for that text.

"I-I don't like Naminé like that!" Roxas blurted out.

"Here it is!" Sora shouted and held up his cell phone. "Okay you text me, 'Naminé? Well she is nice and sweet and kinda cute…' Ha! Proof now!"

"No way! When did I text you that?" Roxas grabbed the phone from him.

"Last summer. See it is from you!" Sora pointed to the date and his name on top. Roxas moaned and put his hand on his head.

"Don't worry Roxas, I won't tell anyone." Hayner said, trying to comfort his friend. Sora didn't say anything. "What about you, Sora?" Hayner elbowed him.

"Ow! Right! I won't tell anyone." Kairi and Olette already knew.

**Tomorrow Morning**

Kairi, Naminé, and Olette were walking to their next class, history. When they entered the classroom, they sat in desks next-to each other in the middle of the class. Mostly all classes on the first day were to discuss school supplies, introduce new students, and etc. etc. Naminé tried to listen through it all, but fell asleep.

_RING! RING! RING!_

The 10:30 bell rang and Naminé's head rose up. She got up and walked with her friends to the courtyard. "So we have 10 minutes before our next classes." Kairi said as she and Olette sat on the bench.

"Let's see I have P.E. next. Olette has Math next and Kairi has English next." Naminé said while Kairi listened, but Olette was looking for someone.

"Yeah, so we won't see all of each other again until the end of the day. Except at lunch, when I'm with Olette and when she's with you at Science at last period." Kairi told her.

"Oo…I spy someone who Naminé likes." Olette said, and pushed her away.

"Huh? W-whoa!" Naminé was pushed into the crowd and tripped on something that felt like a foot. Then she felt hands around her.

"Whoa Naminé you gotta watch where you step. You know I'm not always going to be around." Roxas said, smiling.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Naminé blushed. "You can put me down now."

"Oh, sorry." Roxas put her back on her feet. (or flip-flops) And put his hand around his neck. The one-minute bell rang. "Well, I should get to class."

"See you in math!" Naminé yelled as he ran off and waved back. She walked back to her friends and crossed her arms. "You planned that didn't you?"

"Oo…did we see fireworks?" Kairi smirked as she just closed her phone. Naminé sighed.

"You guys get so old."

* * *

"You get so old." Roxas told Sora as he barely made it in time for History class and sat in a desk next to him. 

"What! All I'm saying is it was romantic that you caught Naminé like that."

"You're starting to sound like Kairi."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

* * *

"But you two looked so cute when Roxas caught you." Kairi said. "I mean he could of just let you fall." 

"You should be glad he didn't do that." Olette pointed out.

"Yeah. Wait, what? I-I should start heading to class. You know takes an hour to get those gym clothes on. See you later!" And Naminé left like that while Olette and Kairi stared at each other in confusion.


	5. Punching and Screaming

As expected, the other classes were just explaining the basics and what they'll be learning. Naminé just pretended to listen in P.E. until next period, math class. (Bum, bum) She walked to the math room, but didn't see Roxas. Naminé felt a little disappointed and pulled an empty seat in the middle of the room, again and rested her head on her hand.

"Hello there bored person." Naminé looked up and saw Roxas smiling at her. He sat in the desk next to her.

"You're late." She answered back.

"Well sorry, you just never know when a break ends, besides I'm right on time." They both looked at the clock and the bell rang. She was fully awake in this class and constantly looked at Roxas who was paying attention to the teacher. She ripped a piece of paper from her sketchbook and wrote something on it and passed it to him.

_You're actually listening to this boring teacher? –Naminé_

Roxas passed it back.

_Yeah I usually do, and you should too if you wanna get a passing grade in this class. __-Roxas_

Naminé passed it back.

_Oh fine you win…But realize that now you're not paying attention._

She heard his muffled laugh and began to take notes on what supplies to bring tomorrow.

She just took notes until the first period lunch bell rang. "So I guess I'm having lunch with you." Roxas said as he walked with Naminé out of the classroom.

"Hey Naminé. Hey Roxas." Olette and Hayner both said as they headed toward the room. Naminé presumed that was their next class.

"Hey you guys." Naminé greeted back, while Roxas waved. Hayner gave him a wink and Olette giggled, but Roxas just rolled his eyes.

Roxas and Naminé walked to the cafeteria lunch line, quiet. "Oh dang it, I forgot my lunch money!" She double-checked her bag. "It's gonna take me twenty minutes to get back to the dorms!" Roxas got two trays and handed one to her.

"Here I'll pay for your lunch."

"Oh-no…It's okay. I can always go back to the dorm and—"

"Look, lunch is only about an hour long…you don't want to spend forty minutes of it getting money. And you can always pay me back." Naminé smiled.

"Thanks." And they got in line.

Naminé chose a two-chair table for them to eat on. "Isn't kind of weird how we have the same lunch and none of our friends don't?" Roxas asked as he ate a french fry.

"I thought it was just coincidence, but Kairi and Olette make it seem like they planned it."

"Yeah, same with Sora and Hayner." And Roxas and Naminé started eating their lunches. When they finished, they walked down the hallways together.

"Well you know it's kinda nice to be away from all our friends and…" Naminé commented.

"And?"

"And…" _RING! _The bell interrupted her. Classes immediately began to pour out. "See you after school, Roxas!" Naminé shouted as the crowd separated them.

**In The Guys' Dorm, 4:38 P.M.**

"The first day of school and I already have essay homework!" Sora complained as he threw his papers on his bed.

"Well that's what you get for taking English honors." Hayner said, enjoying his day without work.

"Stop complaining Sora, we know you write the best essays." Roxas answered. All boys agreed.

"Well better get started." And Sora started writing down on his notebook. They heard knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Hayner raced and opened the door. "Oh hey, Naminé." Roxas' eyes widened.

"Can I speak to Roxas?" Naminé asked quietly.

"Hold on a sec." And Hayner closed the door. She instantly heard Roxas and Hayner yelling and banging all over the room.

"YOU GUYS, SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO DO MY ESSAY!" She could tell that was Sora. She started banging on the door. A few seconds later, the raucous stopped.

"Naminé don't listen to him!" Naminé jumped because she knew that was Roxas.

"SHUT UP!" Sora screamed. Silence again. Hayner finally opened the door. Sora was on his bed scribbling angrily on his notebook and Hayner looked like nothing happened. Roxas wasn't in her view.

"Uhhh…" Naminé was confused. "Can you give this to Roxas?" She handed him the money she owned Roxas. "Umm...he paid for my lunch and I'm just repaying him."

"Sure." Hayner put the money on the end table, while Naminé came inside.

"And Hayner?"

"Yeah, Naminé?"

"Why is Roxas tied up behind the door?" Roxas looked at her and then shot an evil glare towards Hayner. Naminé untied the cloth from his mouth.

"Thanks." He finally said as she started untying the ropes around his body. "Naminé, I think you should leave before this gets ugly."

"Uh…okay. See you tomorrow." And Hayner closed the door on her.

"WHY DID YOU TIE ME UP!" Roxas roared.

"SHUT UP!" Both looked at Sora who looked like he was going to write a hole through his notebook.

"Because obviously I have to know why she's here and it was fun."

"Well obviously you can hear us." Roxas started shouting again. "And you're EVIL!" They ended up wrestling each other.

"YOU GUYS, WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE BABIES AND GROW UP! YOU ACT LIKE ME AND RIKU BACK ON THE ISLANDS!" Sora had yelled as loud as he could, but that stopped the fighting.

"Okay Sora, don't have a heart attack!" Roxas said. Both boys glared at each other before returning to their beds. Roxas had a couple bruises on his arms and legs, while Hayner had one on his face and a large bruise on his arm.

* * *

Naminé returned to her room after she heard punching and yelling from their dorm. Olette was reading a book on a small couch and Kairi was typing something on her laptop. "So, how are the guys?" Olette asked. 

"Not good, when I left I think Hayner and Roxas started fighting and Sora was shouting at the top of his lungs." Naminé answered.

"At least Sora's not fighting." Kairi mentioned.

"Yeah he'll just lose his voice."

"WHA!" Kairi quickly picked up her phone and started texting. Naminé and Olette started laughing.


	6. Nurse Naminé

On Saturday (the day after Roxas and Hayner's fight) Naminé and Roxas planned to meet at the library to do some math extra credit together at noon. Naminé arrived exactly at noon, but Roxas wasn't there. She got up and picked a romance book from a shelf and sat back on the couch and started to read.

Naminé had already read through half of the book at her house, in summer vacation and flipped to the 16th chapter. She had gone through one chapter before she looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes had gone by. _He stood me up! That little…_ Naminé's thought was interrupted.

"Hi Naminé." A weak voice said. She looked up, and Roxas looked tired, weak, and well, beat-up. "C'mon let's do some math." He limped to a table. It looked like he was getting weaker each step.

"Okay." She got up and followed him to the table with their textbooks. She reached for her book from the middle of the table and opened it, but Roxas slowly (and painfully) reached for his book and revealed the bruises on his arms. "Oh my gosh!" She grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve to reveal another bruise.

"Oww!" Roxas yelped in pain.

"Hold on I'll be right back!" And Naminé bolted out the door and a minute later came back with bags of ice and cooled compresses in her arms. "Who did this to you!" She started putting the bags of ice and compresses on his arms and legs.

"Ouch!" Roxas jolted in pain. "It was nothing, really. Hayner and I got in a fight yesterday. Ow!"

"Deal with the pain… Was it after I left?"

"Yeah."

"Was it because of me in anyway?"

"No." Roxas lied and winced.

"Hold still…Okay I'm done now." She rolled his sleeves back down and smiled at him. Roxas smiled weakly back. He was in a lot of pain right now, but when he was with Naminé, he could hardly feel a thing. (somewhat) "Will you be able to walk back to your dorm? I bet you'd be more comfortable there."

"Let me try." Naminé put one of his arms around her and slowly helped him get up. They walked a few steps before Naminé couldn't hold his weight and collapsed with him on the carpet.

"Ouch." Naminé moaned. She got up immediately. "Uh…Where's a librarian when you need one?"

"I there was a teacher conference the whole day, today." Roxas said as he tried to get up. Naminé help him sit up.

"I help you to the couch." She pulled out a chair so he could lean on it as he walked, kind of like a cane. When he lied down on the couch, Naminé replaced the ice bags and compresses and sat next to Roxas on the carpet.

"You think there's a nurse around?"

"You got a nurse here." She smiled and Roxas smiled back. He yawned. "You know you can sleep. It's Saturday, you should be sleeping anyway."

"Nah…I can make it."

"Well then I'll get you food, you must be hungry."

"You're spoiling me."

"Okay hamburgers it is!" And Naminé left.

"I gotta thank Hayner for beating me up." Roxas yawned again. "I'll just close my eyes for a sec."

A few minutes later, Naminé got back with a couple of hamburgers and sodas, Roxas was fast asleep, snoring slightly. She laughed and put the food on the end table. "Now time for reading." Naminé opened her book and began reading.

When Roxas woke up, it was about 2:00 P.M. and shifted his head a little. He saw (or felt) Naminé was leaning on his shoulder, sleeping, still sitting on the carpet. He wanted to sit up from the couch, but didn't want to wake her. He pushed off the bags and compressesbecause his arms and legs were practically numb. Roxas also noticed a book on Naminé's lap and picked it up and started reading it.

* * *

"Olette, do you know where Naminé is?" Kairi asked still staring at her laptop. 

"She went to do math extra credit with Roxas, remember?" Olette said putting on her shoes, about to leave.

"Does it really take two hours to do extra credit?"

"Well she must be having fun. Heh. I'm going to go to the cafeteria and eat. You want anything?"

"No." Kairi saw Sora was online.

**PrincessofHeart:** Is Roxas with you?  
**KeybladeMaster:** No, he's with Naminé at the library.

Kairi sighed.

**PrincessofHeart:** Does it really take 2 hours to do homework?  
**KeybladeMaster:** Stop worrying Kairi. I thought we were the matchmakers. So let them be.  
**PrincessofHeart:** Fine but if they're not here by 4:00 we're looking for them.  
**KeybladeMaster:** Party pooper.

KeybladeMaster has signed out.

"Sora, you are such a weirdo."

* * *

Roxas closed the book and left it on his lap. He closed his eyes again, but didn't feel like sleeping. "Roxas?" Naminé called him name softly. He opened his eyes. She was standing up now. "You want to eat now? The food might be cold now, but…" 

"I don't mind." He sat up and she handed him a burger and both ate theirs, (though it was cold)and drank their sodas. It was about 3:30 now. "Can you help me to my dorm now?"

"Yeah." They threw their trash away and Naminé put Roxas' arm around her and helped him get up. She felt he was much stronger now because less weight was on her. They left the library and headed toward the boys' dorm, leaving Naminé's book behind.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled as Roxas and Naminé finally made it back to his dorm. Sora helped Roxas on his other side limp to his bed.

"Where's Hayner?"

"Must be with Olette or something. You okay?"

"Yeah. Naminé's been taking care of me. Thanks."

"Anytime. I gotta go. Give Hayner a punch in the face for me."

"Oh I will. See you." Naminé smiled and left the room.

"So Roxas what took so long?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, Naminé helped me to a couch and I slept and then she slept on my shoulder. Then we ate and she brought me back here."

"Yeah, nothing. Did you even do any math work?"

"…No."

* * *

Sykic: Why is Roxas so sore and Hayner not as much? Hayner hit him more. DUH! And math extra credit? Well I couldn't think of anything. And only Sora had homework, remember?... :P 


	7. Girl Slash Guy Talk

When Naminé got back to her dorm, Olette was still gone and Kairi was checking her e-mail. "Does it really take four hours to do math extra credit?"

"…No."

"So what have you been up to, Naminé?"

"Oh, I know what you're thinking. And no, nothing like that for your information."

"Did you even do any math?"

"…No."

"So what did you do?" Kairi drank from a water bottle next to her.

"Nothing! When Roxas came in, he had a bunch of bruises on him and I got ice bags and took care of him. And then he fell asleep."

"AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM THERE?" Kairi spit the water out and hereyes grew huge. Naminé stared at her in digust.

"No-no, of course not. I read my book and I guess I fell asleep on his shoulder."

"Then what?"

"Then we ate and I helped him get back to his dorm."

"That's it?" Kairi was doubtful.

"That's it."

"Oo… Sleeping on his shoulder…Are you sure you guys are just friends?"

"Kairi," Naminé sighed. "I bet he didn't even notice. I mean when I woke up, h-he was still asleep." The door opened…it was Olette. Kairi and Naminé stared at her.

"What? Did I miss something?" Olette asked confused.

"You sure did!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Oh hold on, I forgot my math book!" Naminé dashed out of the room, heading for the library. (Maybe she forgot it intentionally.)

* * *

Roxas was lying on his bed, resting and Sora was bothering him about what just had happened. "So did she know you knew that she was sleeping on your shoulder?" 

"I bet she knew she was leaning on my shoulder, but I doubt she knew that I knew because I closed my eyes when she woke up."

"So, she doesn't know."

"Basically." Hayner entered the room. Roxas glared at him.

"What are you still mad at me because of yesterday?" Roxas slowly got up and looked Hayner straight in the eye.

"No, but…" Roxas took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"What?" Roxas then punched him across the cheek, blowing him down to the carpet unconscious. When he turned around, Sora was staring at him in confusion.

"That was for Naminé."

"R-right...or revenge." And Sora returned to writing his essay, while Roxas tried to get back to bed. A few minutes later, they heard knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Sora jumped out of his bed and opened the door. "Hi Naminé. Come here to see Roxas?" Roxas turned around to see if it was actually her.

"Heh. No, but can I check on him?" Sora opened the door all the way. She walked over to him and kneeled down. "Are you okay now, Roxas?"

"Yeah, with thanks to you."

"Well, you forgot your book. I thought you might want it back."

"Yeah, thanks." Naminé turned around and wasn't surprised to see Hayner with a huge red spot on his cheek and drooling on the carpet.

"I see you punched Hayner for me." She laughed. "Bye Roxas. Bye Sora."

"Say hi to Kairi for me." And Sora closed the door. "Oo…second time she's come here for you. And why is your book are lumpy?"

"Huh?" Roxas opened the book and saw Naminé's book inside. He pulled out the library card and saw she checked it out in his name. Sora stared at the book.

"Wow, romance novels…why did she give you that?"

"Maybe she knew I was reading it…"

"When were you reading it? And you actually read a book?"

"When she was sleeping…And yes I could read, idiot!" Roxas was confused. "So maybe she knew I knew." He whispered to himself.

"Geez, are you sure you guys are _just_ friends?"

"I don't know, but somehow I could easily imagine Kairi saying that."

"Shut up. I do not sound like Kai-" _BEEP! _It came from Sora's laptop.

PrincessofHeart: Did Naminé just come there?  
KeybladeMaster: Yeah, why?  
PrincessofHeart: Nothing really, I'll tell you when I fully come up with a theory.  
KeybladeMaster: O-kay.

"I better start typing my essay."

"It's due in two weeks!"

"Might as well do it now, then later."

"You're so weird."

**Later that night**

"Ow…why does my face hurt?" Hayner finally woke up. "Ow…Did Roxas just sock me?" Sora sighed. He was still typing his essay. He looked below and saw Roxas smiling in his sleep. (Was he really sleeping? Or was he dreaming of Naminé?)

"No, Hayner. Now go to sleep."

* * *

Sykic: Sorry this chapter is kinda short...And I leave a couple of questions here, for you to answer..Did Naminé purposely leave the textbooks in the library so she can see Roxas and get away from Kairi's romantic talk? Was Roxas awake and listening or was he dreaming of Naminé? You decide... 


	8. Those Darn Cell Phones

"Roxas." He heard a faint voice calling his name. "Roxas." It sounded like… Naminé. He opened his eyes and saw Naminé hovering over him.

"Whoa, Naminé. How'd you get in?" Roxas sat up.

"Sora let me in. He said if you didn't wake up by 7:30 A.M. I could throw a bucket of water in your face, but I thought that was kinda rude." Roxas laughed.

"Where is Sora?"

"I think he went to have breakfast with Kairi at 7. And I was wondering if you want to have breakfast with me at the cafeteria." Roxas thought about it for a minute.

"You know to prevent Sora and Kairi from bothering us…How about we go off campus to a café or something?"

"I think that's a better idea. But do you think you can walk there? It's about a forty-minute walk." (Mostly why the students eat at the cafeteria at the weekends.)

"We'll take a bus or taxi or something."

"Okay. Meet you at the courtyard in ten minutes."

This time Roxas was the first one in the courtyard. Naminé soon came after and she helped him walk to the bus stop. (Though he could walk on his own, just slowly) The bus came five minutes later and only one fourth of it was filled, so Roxas and Naminé sat in the front. "Beautiful day isn't?" Naminé was sitting by the window.

"Yeah." Ten minutes later, they arrived at the café and Naminé ate a muffin while Roxas ate a croissant, each with orange juice.

"Good choice on eating here than the cafeteria." Naminé mention as she bit the last piece of her muffin.

"I don't think I could stand any more romantic talk with Sora." Naminé laughed a little.

"Same with Kairi. I swear sometimes they're like the same person."

"I know what you mean."

"So how's Hayner?"

"I think he woke up when I was sleeping, but I haven't gotten to talk to him since he went unconscious." (cough hint, hint cough)

"Yeah I think he went to breakfast with Olette before I came." Roxas threw away their trash.

"So you want to go for a walk? Students are allowed outside the campus until 6 P.M. Besides I think I could handle walking without you now."

"Sure, we still have nine hours left!" Both laughed. They walked to the café gardens. The café gardens were basically an open, small field with flower bushes that lined the sidewalks and trees all around and a couple of hills. Roxas slowly walked around with Naminé enjoying the fresh air and nature.

"Remember on the first day you were like, 'It's kinda nice to be away from all our friends and…' What were you going to say after that?" Naminé blushed slightly.

"Oh…and…It's kind of nice to be with you." Roxas smiled.

"Yeah…Same with you." Roxas yawned. "Except sometimes you can have an attitude."

"Excuse me!" Naminé ran in front of Roxas, stopping him. "You have an attitude too!"Roxas yawned again.

"You know the weather's so nice, I could just sleep here."

"Then why don't you?"

"Okay." Roxas lied on the grass and put his hands around his head and closed his eyes. Naminé crossed her arms.

"I didn't mean that literally!" She sat next to him and heard him snoring quietly. "Gosh, you fall asleep fast." She stared at him. "Wow, I'm watching you sleep. Kairi should never know about this."

Naminé swept a couple of fallen leaves from his face and hovered over him. "Well you may have an attitude, but you are sweet and caring." She laughed to herself. "And I might sort of li—" Roxas' eyes suddenly opened.

"Aha!" Roxas sat up. "So you really think I'm sweet and caring! Ha!"

"Roxas!" Naminé was shocked she almost said she liked him. "This is the part where you run!" Roxas quickly got up.

"And this is the part where you can't catch me." He started running up a small hill as fast as he could. (Even with his sore legs, he was faster than Naminé)

"Roxas!" Naminé tried to catch up to him. "You liar!" (Running in flip-flops is harder than sneakers) "Roxas!" He suddenly stopped at the edge of the hill.

"Roxas?" Naminé yelled, more confused than angry. "Rox—whoa!" She tripped on the hidden branch Roxas was trying to avoid. He managed to grab her hand, but ended up falling too. When they stopped rolling, Roxas was on Naminé and they started laughing hard.

"See, you're always going to be around to catch me when I fall." She thought for a second that Roxas would kiss her, like in all those movies. They stopped laughing and Roxas move closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes and…_RING! _Naminé opened her eyes and answered her phone. He stood up and sighed.

"Hi, Kairi." Naminé spoke to Kairi as if she were in a bad mood. (Which she kind of was)"No, I'm at the café…Yes, I'm with Roxas…Shut up…Bye." She stood up. "C'mon Roxas, let's go back to the campus."

"Y-yeah." He took and they started walking back to the bus stop.

**Back in the Girls' Dorm**

Naminé dug her head into her pillow and never wanted to take it out.

_Stupid Kairi just had to interrupt us. Roxas was going to kiss me! Argh! Next time I'm turning my cell phone off…or maybe I'll just ignore it…Ugh! I'm so mad now!_ Naminé's thoughts raged, but some were filled with disappointment. _Then why didn't he kiss me after I hung up? DAH!_

"Hi, Naminé."

"Go away." Naminé's voice was muffled from the pillow.

"No Naminé. It's Olette. You're really disappointed, huh?" She glared at Olette. "Yeah, sorry. Well, I'll just leave you alone again." Olette left the room and bumped into Kairi in the hallway.

"Hi Olette. How's Naminé doing?" Kairi was heading to their room, but Olette pushed her back.

"Not cool, Kairi. If I were you I would stay away from that dorm until Naminé's sleeping."

"Why?"

"It'd be best if you didn't know."

"Umm…" Olette headed to the boys' dorm and Kairi followed.

* * *

Olette sat on Roxas' bed and Kairi was standing up. "So where's Roxas?" Kairi asked. Sora shrugged. 

"Haven't seen him this whole day." He looked at the clock, 5:01 P.M. "Most likely he's on campus." Olette kept staring at the bruises on Hayner's face.

"Is it really that bad?" Hayner panicked, touching his face.

"Uh…no." Olette lied, tilting her head, still looking at the huge bruise that Roxas gave him more recently. "Do you know who gave you that bruise?"

"No, not the bigger one at least. I just woke up and it was there." Sora and Kairi stared at each other in disbelief.

"C'mon Hayner, let's get some ice for that bruise or some make-up to cover it up." Olette led him out of the room.

"So what was that theory you were telling me about?"

"Nothing really, it's still in the process." Kairi put her finger on her chin. "Does Roxas leave the room every time you talk to him about Naminé?"

"Well, once, why?"

"Cause Naminé most of the time does and you know where she goes most of the time?"

"…No."

"To Roxas! Right? (even though I didn't write about most of the times she did, she does) Maybe she goes to him, because I don't now! He comforts her even though he doesn't know it."

"Did you just make that up? And what if she goes to him just to get away from you?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Sykic: Oh the things in the parentheses are kind of like my little notes. And if you didn't read my profile yet, then I'll tell you now. I'm only allowed touse the computer at night to help save energy for California. Peace out. 


	9. One Week Later

Sykic: Just a really short chapter here…hehe

* * *

**One Week Later**

As the sun began to set Roxas felt like he could never let go of Naminé's hands. The sun's setting glow made her blue eyes shimmer and glimmer and Roxas couldn't help but feel nervous around her beauty. "Naminé?"

"Yeah Roxas?" She whispered.

"I-I love you." Naminé just smiled. She started moving closer and closer to him and he did too until their lips touched.

"I love you too." Roxas felt himself blush and she laughed. "Roxas?"

"Yeah, Naminé?" Suddenly the sunset and Naminé blurred out and vanished within darkness.

"Roxas! Roxas! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Roxas bolted up and slammed his forehead on the bed frame of the upper bunk and sunk back to the comfort of his pillow. "Ow!"

"Come on Roxas, time for school! We're going to be late! It's already 8:00!" Sora kept shaking Roxas. (It's Monday morning)

"What!" He bolted up again and hit his head on the frame again. "Ow…"

"C'mon get dressed!" Sora shoved him behind the dressing screen and threw in his usual clothes and stood by Hayner.

"You know Roxas, you were kissing your pillow in your sleep." Hayner mentioned.

"Heh. And you were talking about Naminé too." Sora said.

"What! I-I mean what did I say?" Roxas was finished dressing and was putting on his shoes.

"Nothing really. You were just saying her name a lot."

"You serious?" Roxas got his backpack on and started heading out the door with Sora and Hayner.

"He's not lying, even I heard you." Hayner ran up to Roxas. The bruises on his face were getting smaller. Sora ran in front of them.

"C'mon twenty-five minutes to get to class."

"Relax Sora it only takes ten minutes to get to the classrooms when we run." Hayner said.

He was right. Ten minutes later they were in the hallways with students bustling to get to their classes. But, that didn't stop Sora, Roxas, and Hayner from running to their classes. Roxas was behind Sora and Hayner, already tired. He started running as fast as he could to catch up to his friends.

_THUMP! _Two bodies fell against the floor. Papers flew everywhere and textbooks now scattered the floor, which some students ignored to step over. "Oh sorry, Naminé." Roxas said, embarrassed picking up her books and papers.

"Oh it's okay, Roxas. These things happen." She gathered up his fallen books.

"Yeah…To us." Both laughed and exchanged each other's belongings.

"Well, see you at math class."

"Yeah." Naminé started walking away, leaving Roxas standing there, smiling as if he were in a trance. He snapped out and checked his watch. "Still have twelve minutes. I could walk."

**End of School**

Kairi, Naminé, and Olette were walking back to their dorms after a long day of school. "So why were you late for first period, Naminé?" Olette asked.

"Oh I just bumped…Never mind."

"Into Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"…No."

"Right…"

Sora, Roxas, and Hayner were heading out of the gym and of course Sora was bugging Roxas about Naminé. "Roxas, why don't you ask her out on a date?"

"Yeah, you already tried to kiss her."

"Well, that's different…I'm not ready to ask her yet."

"When will you be ready?" Hayner asked.

"I bet in a week." Sora joked.

* * *

Sykic: Haha! I bet I fooled you…Yeah but there was a reason why Roxas had that dream…Can you figure out? 


	10. Yet Another Week Later

**Another Week Later** (Monday again) 

"So why don't you ask Roxas on a date?" Kairi asked sitting on her bed.

"It doesn't work that way! He has to ask me!" Naminé complained.

"Naminé, it's the 21st century! Girls can do almost anything guys could do!" Olette exclaimed. Naminé remained silent. Both girls sighed.

"Olette, that won't work on Naminé, she still lives in the ancient past." Naminé picked up her schoolbooks and backpack. "And where are you going?"

"To the library, Roxas and me are doing our math homework together." And she slammed the door on her way out.

"What'd I tell you?" Kairi gloated in Olette's face. She then reached into her pocket and handed Kairi five dollars.

* * *

"Hi, Roxas." Naminé sat down at a table where he already started working on the review homework. "You already started working?" 

"Barely, I forgot how to find the volume of a pyramid."

"C'mon Roxas, that was like junior high."

"Thank goodness we're just doing reviews." Roxas sighed. "But if you asked me, our math teacher seems weird."

"I know! One time when she smiled, she had a piece of spinach stuck in her teeth!" Both laughed and did their homework.

"Finally we're done!" It was 3:52 P.M.

"Well it wasn't that hard with you helping me." They gathered their books and walked together outside." Naminé could tell something was on his mind. Something big.

"Naminé?"

"Yeah Roxas?"

"Well this has been on my mind a lot and—"

"And?"

"I was wondering if you'd go—"

"ROXAS!" Sora was running as fast as he could and stumbling on his way to him. "ROXAS! COME WITH ME! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"Wha?" Sora dragged along Roxas, even against his will, leaving Naminé bewildered. "Naminé!" He screamed before she was out of his view.

"Roxas?" She whispered to herself.

Sora dragged him all the way back to the classrooms, the English room. Inside the teacher patiently waited for him. "See I have a witness!"

"What's going on?"

"See my teacher thinks I cheated on my essay by copying it from the Internet or something. But you saw me write it!"

"Is it true you saw Sora write this essay?" the teacher asked.

"Yes."

"Fine you are free to go." Sora and Roxas left the room and Sora laughed.

"My essay's so good he thought I cheated. By the way, thanks for saving my butt Roxas."

"Why didn't you get Hayner? He saw you write it too."

"I couldn't find him. Besides you were the first one I saw so yeah. Why? Were you doing something important?"

"…No."

"Well thanks any way. I gotta meet Kairi. She said something like she wanted to plan a half-year anniversary that's coming up. Bye."

"See you." Roxas sighed. "I was just going to ask Naminé on a date like you told me to."

* * *

"So how about we go to the café gardens?" Kairi suggested. 

"Seems kind of far. Are we going to walk?" Sora complained.

"We should. But if you don't we could take the bus."

"Not the taxi?"

"Eh…I hate taxi's."

Naminé and Olette listened to them argue about their anniversary, while they tried to do their homework. They both sat on Olette's bed and tried to concentrate. "So how's you and Roxas' study date?" Olette whispered.

"It wasn't a date. Besides we didn't study, we did homework. But I think he was going to ask me out on a date."

"A date date?"

"I think so."

"You think?"

"Yeah Sora pulled him out before he could say anything."

"Kind of a shame. But I bet he's going to ask you again so keep your eye out."

"I will."


	11. Second Try?

Sykic: Just another really short chapter. The next one will be short too. Sorry!

* * *

"Naminé?" She heard someone call her. 

"Roxas is that you?" She walked around the dark platform.

"Naminé."

"Roxas, where are you?" She turned around and saw Roxas standing before her looking down. He looked up and his shiny blue eyes were filled with worry.

Naminé opened her eyes. It was still dark out. She looked at the clock 4:51 A.M. "What a dream." She lied on her pillow and instantly fell asleep.

Naminé woke up again and it was 6:47. Kairi and Olette were still fast asleep. "I'll get ready." She took a shower and dressed. She checked her cell phone. No new messages. She quickly text something to Roxas.

_Yesterday was kind of weird. Huh? _

_-Naminé_

She instantly received a text back.

_Yeah, Can we meet at the courtyard after school?_

_-Roxas_

Naminé text back.

_Fine by me._

She thought Roxas was going to ask her on a date at the courtyard. She was prepared, she'll be okay, but that's what she thought.

**After School, The Courtyard** (I'm bad at writing school scenes) 

"Hi Naminé." Roxas was nervous, she could tell.

"Hey Roxas. So what's up?"

"I-I was wondering if you would go on a d-date with me?" Naminé smiled.

"I'd…"

"NAMINÉ!" It was Kairi. Naminé and Roxas both sighed. "Naminé come with me! Now!" Kairi grabbed her arm away from Roxas and started running back to where she came from.

"AH!" Roxas started slamming his head against a pillar. "Every single time!" He kept slamming it. Then he stopped. "I have an idea. Sora and Kairi can't interfere this time!"

He started heading back to the dorm.

"So which dress?" Kairi held up two dresses identical to the pink and white one she was wearing now only one was light blue and another lavender.

"That's it!" Naminé yelled.

"It's me and Sora's half-year anniversary." She held up the purple one. "This one was cheaper, but it was harder to find." She held up the blue one. "But this was more expensive and it matches me and Sora's eyes." Naminé banged her head on the bedpost.

"Go for the eyes." Kairi stared at the blue dress and shrugged.

"Why did I interrupt you and Roxas?"

"…Yes!" Naminé banged her head on the bedpost again. "First Sora and now you! Ah! Can't you just leave us alone?"

"Well excuse me but—"

"Just shut up! You're so selfish! You bother us just for a dress! And Sora did too, I bet for a stupid reason too!"

"Naminé! You know Sora and I have been trying to bring you two together! So don't even—"

"Yeah right! Just leave us alone!" Naminé left the room and slammed the door as hard as she could. Kairi sighed and looked down. She got her cell phone and held down number 3.

"Sora? Can you meet me at my dorm now? I gotta talk to you."

* * *

Sykic: Aww…poor Naminé and Roxas…Why am I doing this to you guys? I dunno maybe to torture you, but trust me no more interruptions… 


	12. An Agreement and The Plan

It was about 6:02 P.M. when Sora came to see Kairi. Naminé had not returned the room yet, for obvious reasons. "Is it about Roxas and Naminé?" Sora asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"The other day when I pulled Roxas out, he seemed pretty miffed about something, but he wouldn't tell me."

"And that's the problem."

"Yeah."

"We keep bothering them when they have their little moments. And now Naminé may never forgive me…or you."

"Okay so let's not bother them at all unless someone's dying or serious stuff like that."

"Or a dress."

"You bothered them for a dress! Man, I could see why Naminé's mad at you."

"Shut up and what's was your reason?"

"Cheating. And cheating is a better reason than a dress."

"But it was the anniversary dress I was gonna wear. It's not like you're going to wear something other than your black jacket and shorts. And don't forget the big yellow shoes!"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Dah!"

**The Boys' Dorm**(Same time)

"Are you sure you're going to do this?" Hayner asked Roxas, who was reading Naminé's book.

"Yeah."

"But you're get in so much trouble if you get caught."

"I know, but it's for Naminé."

"Well, I can't stop you now. Just be thankful we live on the first floor."

"Remember to don't tell Sora or Kairi."

"Yeah, yeah I know…and I know the plan, you told me about a million times now."

"Everything has to fall in place perfectly."

"You're that serious huh?"

"Dead serious."

"Oh and you're gonna need this." Hayner handed Roxas something.

"Thanks."

* * *

Sykic: Yeah this was like the shortest chapter ever, but the next one will long. 


	13. The Rose, The Gum, and The Trouble

Naminé returned to the dorm at 10:37 P.M. when Kairi and Olette were sleeping. She didn't bother to change into her nightshirt. She didn't feel like it. She lied on her bed and put her hands behind her head. She wasn't a bit sleepy, she was still thinking of when Roxas asked her on a date. _Did I even say yes? ... No, stupid Kairi messed it all up. But if Roxas could read minds, he'd already know I said yes._

She closed her eyes, doubtful that she was going to go to sleep.

**Three Hours Later**

Naminé suddenly opened her eyes. She heard something vibrating… Her cell phone! The phone was vibrating all over the end table before it stopped and she checked it.

**One New Text Message.**

"Huh?" Naminé said quietly. _Who would text me at this hour?_ She thought. _Roxas?_

_**Are you awake?**_

She text him back.

_**Yes but we should really be sleeping now…It's a school night.**_

The phone started vibrating in her hand.

_**Still up for that date?**_

One eyebrow rose.

_**What do you mean?**_

Again the vibrating.

_**Look outside.**_

Naminé was even more confused now. She left her phone on the end table and slowly crept across the room to the window.

She pulled back the curtains and saw the full moon shining upon Roxas' smiling face and stood there dumbfounded. He mouthed "Come on." And Naminé smiled and mouthed "Hold on."

Naminé fumbled through her clothing, gathering a few of her unused nightshirts and began tying them as fast as she could. A couple minutes later she made a somewhat long rope and tied it to the bedpost and threw it through the open window. She climbed down, but the rope only reached barely halfway down to the ground.

When she reached to the end of the rope, she had no choice but to fall. _It's not that far._ She thought. And she let go.

The next thing Naminé knew, she was in Roxas' arms. (yet again ;))She felt herself blush as he put her down. He picked up the red rose on the grass, (He dropped it when he caught Naminé) and handed it to her.

"Thank you Roxas. You're such a gentleman!" She said with a small laugh, but twirled the rose in admiration. "So what are we going to do on this date?" she whispered.

"Just walk around the lake." He held out his hand to her.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful night." She took it and they walked around the lake. "Do Sora and Hayner know about this?"

"Just Hayner, but I made him promise not to tell Sora."

"Good, then no one can interrupt us." Naminé said happily.

"Yeah." They finally settled on the grass and gazed upon the stars, still hand in hand. "There are so many stars."

"You haven't seen this many stars before?"

"I have, but they seem more beautiful when I'm with you." Naminé blushed.

"Did you spend all night thinking of that line?"

"Maybe, but when are you going to stop being stubborn?" Her eyebrow rose again.

"What?"

"Nah, never mind." Roxas tried to hide a smile.

"Huh? What? Tell me!"

"If it's not Sora or Kairi interrupting, then you scared."

"Scared of what?" Naminé was getting annoyed. "Do you think I'm afraid to kiss you? Fine then." Naminé leaned closer to Roxas, who closed his eyes and puckered, which she noticed.

She thought for a second and shoved him to the ground. "I'm not falling for that!"Roxas got up and put his hand behind his neck.

"It was worth a shot."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I was just trying to get some pressure of me."

"Pressure?"

"Yeah. Who planned this date? Who brought you here? Whose gonna get in trouble if we get caught? Who paid Hayner 20 bucks to stuff my bed with pillows?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you. Wait, you paid Hayner 20 dollars just to stuff your bed with pillows? I thought he did that for free."

"Well, it was worth the 20 bucks, because I got to spend a night with you." Roxas looked up at the full moon and stars. Naminé blushed and rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the stars.

After ten minutes of star gazing, Naminé looked at Roxas, who turned to her. Silence. "So is this the part where you kiss me?" She asked with a nervous tone.

"If you let me." Roxas started leaning closer and closer to her. But Naminé panicked and bent farther away from him and fell on the grass. "What's wrong?" He reached out his hand, but she didn't take it. Naminé got up and swept the dirt off her dress. "What does my breath stink?"

"No, no it smells like the gum Hayner uses, but this doesn't seem right." Roxas stood up.

"Why, we're finally alone from Sora and Kairi and it doesn't seem right?" Naminé turned away from him.

"I dunno. I just don't feel comfortable." She shrugged and took a deep breath. "Maybe we should try again."

"Are you sure? You don't have to if..." Naminé grew tired of waiting and quickly kissed him. Roxas blushed and smiled. "You planned that, huh?"

"Just relieving some pressure off of you." Naminé laughed and flipped her hair. Roxas yawned. "Well, I'm a little tired, can you walk me back to my dorm?"

"Yeah, of course." They walked hand-in-hand back to the girls' dorm.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I can't reach the rope I dropped down." Naminé reached out her arm, but still fell short about two feet from the end of the her clothes rope.

"Here, I'll give you a boost." Roxas cupped his hands and bent down.

"Will you make it back to your dorm alright?"

"I'll be okay."

"See you tomorrow." Roxas kissed her goodbye and lifted her up to the rope.

She made it safely to her room and waved goodbye to him and Roxas started walking back with his face cherry red.

When he climbed into the open windowof his dorm, Sora and Hayner were quietly sleeping and Roxas changed into his night clothes and quickly fell asleep.

**

* * *

****The Next Day**

Roxas was called to the dorm advisor early in the morning after Sora and Hayner threw a bucket of cold water on him to wake him up.

"Geez, Roxas why are you so tired?" Sora asked while putting the bucket away. Roxas yawned.

"Couldn't sleep last night." Roxas left the room.

"I thought you said 'He's so tired when he lied on his bunk, he fell fast asleep.'" Sora asked Hayner.

"Must of woke up in the middle of the night."

The dorm advisor had a stern look on his face. "So you snuck out in the night."

"H-how'd you know?" Roxas asked, surprised.

"Oh please, I saw you sneaking into your room last night. Was there anyone with you?"

"Uh...umm..."


	14. Icy Cold Water

Kairi and Olette had to keep shaking Naminé to wake her up during first period. Even though she could somewhat stay awake, she didn't want to.

"Geez, Naminé why are you so tired?" Kairi whispered punching her to stay awake.

"Yeah, have a late date with Roxas?" Olette joked.

"Wha?" Naminé's head shot up. "W-what makes you think of that?"

"I was kidding." Olette said a little worried.

"Oh and I was too." Naminé was relieved and her head slammed into the desk.

"Wake up!" Kairi accidentally shouted and punched Naminé's arm.

"Kairi, you now have detention after school for shouting in class for the fifth time." The teacher said as she recorded the last tests' grades in a grade book.

Kairi sunk into her seat and punched Naminé hard to get her anger out, even though Naminé had no reaction to this. She slept the whole break and was on her own until math with Roxas.

Naminé was one of the first ones in class, sitting in the middle, her head down, sleeping. Roxas came in a few minutes before the bell and laughed when he saw Naminé drooling and sat next to her. He yawned. "Hey Naminé."

She shifted her head a little and moaned, "Whaa Roxas? How come you're not tired?"

"Must have been the cold water, but I have something to tell you." The bell rang.

"Just w-wait until lunch." Her head rose up, but it'd droop down every ten minutes. She wearily wrote something on scratch paper and passed it to Roxas.

_I'm so tired. Can I just copy your notes after school?_

Roxas looked at the teacher, who was busy writing numbers on the chalkboard, and wrote something back and passed it back.

_Fine, I'll let you for a kiss. But, I'm going to be busy after school so you can borrow them later. And at lunch I'm gonna pour icy cold water on your face to wake you up or something. You're not going to make it through the day._

Naminé smiled at him and mouthed 'Thank you.' And her head drooped down to her desk again.

_**RING! RING! RING! **_

Roxas came back from the bathroom and found Naminé sleeping on her salad and his tray of food already set up by his seat. "Naminé?" This time she didn't answer. Roxas sat down. "Naminé?" Her head didn't stir or anything. For a second, he thought she was dead, but saw she was breathing.

Roxas sighed. Maybe one more try. "Naminé?" Nothing but breathing. "Okay then." He got his water bottle from his tray and uncapped it and started pouring it on Naminé's head.

"AHH!" She practically bounced up and felt her soaking wet hair and face, gawking through it all. Roxas starting laughing so hard, he almost fell out of his seat.

"Oh, so you think it's funny to pour water on someone's face?" Naminé hissed.

"Yeah, but it's more funny when half your face is covered with ranch salad dressing!" He finally stopped laughing after Naminé crossed her arms and pouted, but was breathing heavily. "Sorry Naminé, heh." He got some of his napkins and wiped the dressing off.

"And what about the water?"

"Sorry about that."

"No…"

"You're cleaning that up." Naminé left with a loud "Humph." And heading to the bathroom. "At least she's awake." He said while biting a french fry.

After twenty minutes, Naminé came back to the table with an angry look on her face and Roxas was done eating. Her hair was now really frizzy. "C'mon."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Roxas asked he followed Naminé.

"I think I slept on most of it anyway. Besides I'm not hungry."

"Okay…" Roxas caught up with her. "Oh and I got detention for a month 'cause the dorm advisor caught me sneaking back in yesterday."

"What?" Naminé was shocked. "After school each day?"

"Yeah." She was disappointed.

"Well this will cut a big chunk out of our time together."

"Not exactly." Naminé stared at him strangely. "You have detention too."

"WHAT? YOU RATTED ME OUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! THE DORM ADVISOR SAW YOU NOT ME! UGH! WHY'D YOU DO THIS!" Roxas thought she was going to curse soon.

"Whoa! I have an explanation."

"What is it!"

"Well, we're still going to be together after class, right?And most likely away from Sora and Kairi. Also for a month." Naminé laughed.

"Kairi got detention today for trying to wake me up. " She laughed a little. "Aww, Roxas. That's the sweetest thing, and strangest thing, someone's ever done for me." Roxas smirked. "And for that, you get a kiss." She quickly kissed him.

"I hope Kairi gets detention in the second room, because the dean said we had to go in the first room."

"Yeah."

* * *

Sykic: Well, this FanFic is coming to a close soon. Only one or two chapters left before I consider it complete and start another one (with Roxas and Naminé of course) -sniff- 


	15. Bored At Detention

After school Naminé and Roxas stayed in first room detention, completely bored out of their minds. The teacher guarding the door was half asleep, and they had already finished their homework. A few other students scattered the room and they looked also bored. And as expected, Kairi received detention in the second room.

"So how many hours left?" Roxas' head was down on the desk. Naminé looked at the clock. 3:19 P.M.

"About two more." Roxas moaned more and raised his head up. "So what was the good thing about you dragging me along here?"

"SILENCE!" the teacher shouted before resting back on her chair.

"Well, one: I don't wanna be alone here for three hours. And two: We could be together for three hours each day without Sora and Kairi." Roxas whispered.

"Detention's not worth it." Naminé slammed her head on her desk.

"You're going to get berserk in here are you?"

"Maybe." Naminé rested her head on her hand. "Well, I guess we are away from Sora and Kairi."

"And who do you have to thank for that? Huh? Huhh?" Roxas smirked.

"You." Naminé gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "What now?" She leaned on his shoulder.

"Wait?" Both sighed.

Roxas and Naminé eyes quickly opened as the teacher began to bang her ruler loudly on an empty desk. "You are dismissed!" They happily jumped out of their seats and ran out of the classroom.

"We are free!" Roxas shouted.

"For now, we still have detention for the rest of the month, thanks to you." Naminé crossed her arms. "It's so boring in there. I wish could just escape."

"You want more detention if we get caught."

"Hey! You got caught! I didn't!"

"Naminé! Roxas!" Kairi ran in from the other hallway. Both sighed. "You just got sent out too, huh?"

"Yeah, detention's such a pain." Naminé commented.

"Yeah, some punk in the second roomkept hitting on me. I wish Sora was there to sock him in the face."

"Why don't you get Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kairi gave him a small wink and ran off in the opposite direction.

"I guess she was really bored and needed to talk to someone." Naminé pondered.

"Well, she's going to talk to Sora, now."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Well, it's already too late to go to the café. So you just wanna hang out in the courtyard until it gets dark?"

"Sure."

**

* * *

**

"Kairi, do you know where Naminé is?" Olette asked while completing her English essay. 

"With Roxas." Kairi answered her while surfing the Internet.

**PrincessofHeart:** Is Roxas there?  
**KeybladeMaster:** No, but remember no meddling.  
**PrincessofHeart:** I know! Olette wanted to know.  
**KeybladeMaster:** Right...

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Nothing, really. I just needeed help on my essay. Oh, are you talking to Sora? Could you ask him what's a good conclusion about having longer lunches at school?"

"...O-kay."

* * *

Hayner came into the room with a twitching eye. "What's wrong Hayner?" Sora asked, still thinking of Olette's conclusion. 

"Yuck! I just saw Roxas and Naminé liplocked in the courtyard." He had a disgusted look on his face.

"Okay. You're just not used to it because you don't have a girlfriend."

"I'm in no hurry."

"What about Olette?"

"Nah."

"Why not?" Sora stared at Hayner. He didn't look away, falter, or blink. He was staring Sora right in the eye.

"We're just friends." Still no blinking.

"Man, you're worst than Roxas."

"I know."

"Besides why were you in the courtyard?"

"You know there's a shortcut through thereto our dorm." No faltering. Sora sighed.

"Yeah, I know." _Does he ever lie?_ Sora thought as he gave him one last glare and continued chatting with Kairi and Olette.

The door opened and Roxas came in, looking like nothing had happened. He sat in one of the small couches in the corner. "So did you have a good time with Naminé?" Sora asked.

"Eh. It was okay." This time Sora noticed he blinked when he said this. Sora squinted his eyes at him and returned to typing on the laptop.

"Are you lying?" Hayner questioned.

"Basically." Roxas responded.

"Guys, could you stop questioning me!" Naminé threw her pillow over her head in hopes of avoiding Kairi and Olette's questions.

Kairi and Olette crossed their arms and pouted. A beep came from Kairi's laptop. "Yay! Sora came up with a good ending!" She got out her essay paper.

"Isn't that cheating?" Naminé asked, still under the pillow.

"...No, besides he just gave me a topic sentence."

"C'mon Naminé, Olette and I are your friends! Right Olette?"

"Yea, uh-huh." Her eyes were glued to the screen.

"So what you do after detention after Roxas?"

"I'm not telling!"

"So obviously you went on a date, thanks for telling us." Naminé lifted the pillow off and stared at Kairi with an eyebrow raised.


	16. Last Day

Sykic: Geez, long time since I've updaated huh?

* * *

The girls finished packing their clothes and other personal belongings and were all set to go back home. "So this is the last time I'm going to see this room." Kairi's eyes started to water. 

"I'm so going to miss you." Naminé and Olette said as they hugged Kairi goodbye. "You're not crying are you?"

"…N-no." Kairi stuttered, wiping her eyes. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Gosh, this year has just flown by. All the drama and such." Olette thought she was going to tear up, but blinked it away.

"Well, we should get to the front of the school now. Our parents should be here in a few minutes." Naminé said.

"You just had to kill a moment huh?"

"Well, we could always say goodbye to the guys too!"

"Yeah, let's go." The three of them rolled and carried their bags across the hallway. And Kairi began crying again. "Kairi, stop crying, you're gonna make me cry, too." Olette started rubbing her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Kairi, will you visit me and Olette sometime in the summer?"

"O-of course!" Kairi lifted her bag down the stairs and outside. Then Olette and Naminé followed.

"So did you say goodbye to Roxas yet?" Olette asked.

"Why do you ask?" Naminé replied, struggling to roll her bag down a couple of steps.

"Cause he's heading right towards us…or you."

"Huh?" Naminé stumbled on the last steps, but managed to regain her balance with her hand tightly grasping Roxas' hand. Olette joined Kairi outside.

"At least she didn't completely fall." Kairi commented.

"Yeah, she just kept falling until Roxas grabbed her hand." Both girls giggled. "So, after one year she finally learned how to regain her balance?"

"Amazing, isn't it?

"Hey Roxas, we were just going to meet you and the guys outside." Naminé said to him.

"My parents just came to pick me up early, so I came to say goodbye. Maybe we could go out sometime during the break? Is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah that's okay…I could call you."

"Yeah, and—"

"I bet you five bucks that he's gonna kiss her goodbye." Kairi whispered to Olette.

"What kind of bet is that? Of course they're gonna kiss."

"One dollar?"

"Why don't you just kiss Sora good-bye?"

"Cause we're going home together. Duh!" Kairi kept staring at the couple inside. "One quarter?"

"C'mon." Olette tried dragged Kairi along the sidewalk to the other side of the street where the guys were and out of Roxas and Naminé's view.

"No! But—Wait!" Kairi tried to escape Olette's grasp. "I gotta…see…this! Ow! Stop cutting the circulation from my arm!"

"It's a date?"

"It's a date." Naminé replied with a smile on her face. They heard honking outside.

"Oh, that's my dad." Roxas gave her a goodbye kiss. Naminé blushed slightly. "I gotta go. See you on next week!" He ran outside and entered the car. He gave one last wave before he was out of her view.

Naminé dragged her bags to where the group was and waited.

"So did Roxas kiss you goodbye?" Kairi practically yelled in Naminé's face.

"Huh? Wha?" She snapped out of her daze.

"Did you and Ro—" Olette covered Kairi's mouth and held her back.

"Uh…did you um… ro—member to say goodbye to Roxas?"

"Oh, yes of course."

"Well that stinks. Roxas didn't even say goodbye to us." Kairi pouted, finally out of Olette's grasp. Naminé laughed to herself.

"So Kairi, when's you and Sora's plane leaving?"

"In exactly two hours. So we should leave now, you know just to be safe. " Kairi turned around. "SORA! C'MON TIME TO LEAVE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"My ears aren't bleeding are they?" Olette asked Naminé. She shook her head. "I'm going to miss you, Sora and Kairi."

Olette and Naminé each hugged the two goodbye before they called a taxi. "Have a safe trip you two." Hayner called out.

"Yeah stay safe." They heard someone weeping. "Kairi, for the last time, stop crying!" Olette complained.

"That's not me, it's Sora!" All eyes shot at Sora, who was tearing up.

"Sora?" Naminé said, confused.

"W-wha? A guy can't c-cry?" He wept, wiping the tears. "C'mon the taxi's still running. L-let's go Kairi." She nodded and entered the car with Sora.

Olette, Hayner, and Naminé waved them goodbye. "I'm sure gonna miss those too." Hayner commented.

"Yeah, me too." Olette sighed. "I hope they visit us."

"Hey Naminé, did you know Sora and Kairi were the ones who brought you and Roxas together?" Hayner mentioned.

"Huh? You're lying. They were the ones who tried to separate us most of the time."

"No, seriously. Sora told me himself like at the beginning of the year."

"Nah-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nah-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nah-uh."

"Nah-uh."

"Yea—Dang it!" Naminé slapped her forehead. "Well, even if they helped a tiny bit, it's already too late to thank them. Besides most of that happened naturally."

"Naturally…yeah…right. There's always phone, text messaging, e-mail, mail, pigeons—"

"Okay I get it…I'll thank them…maybe later."

"Very well then. At least, she might thank them, so chill Hayner."

"Oh, there's my mom!" Naminé called, pointed to a blue car parked on the other side of the road. "I'll see you guys. Maybe we could go to the beach sometime later!" She packed her bags into the car and waved goodbye to her friends.

Naminé leaned her head against the window and thought for a second. She slid open her cell phone and started texting.

_Hey Roxas, Hayner claims that Sora and Kairi tried to bring us together. Well, it seemed to me they tried to separate us... lol…_

"How are you talking to, honey?" Naminé's mom asked.

"Just sending Kairi something." The letters came out slowly on the small screen.

_Hey, thanks for bringing Roxas and me together. _

Message Sent.


End file.
